


Shoulder to Shoulder

by GracefullyEmmaginative



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Family, Literally Just 1000 words of fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker’s family, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefullyEmmaginative/pseuds/GracefullyEmmaginative
Summary: ‘This’ Tony thought as he glanced around the room, lingering on each face, smiling at each grin, and laughing along even when he couldn’t hear the joke, ‘is how I want to spend the rest of my days.’
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Shoulder to Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So this is just a very short little fan fic full of fluff and not much else. I considered adding more, but It seemed right to end it right where it was, so I did. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even though it is quite short, and feel free to comment what you would maybe like me to write next. 
> 
> Thank you!

Peter breathed in, holding the crisp air in his lungs for as long as he could, exhaling only out of necessity before repeating the process over again. Lake days were his favorite ‘Peter’ days; days in which he allowed himself to just relax, not worry about what was going on back home, and spend time with—

A sudden rush of footsteps filled his enhanced senses, much too light to be an adult’s, and he turned just in time to get an armful off bubbling six year old. 

‘Family’ He smiled at the girl held tightly in his arms, falling back into the plush grass dramatically, listening to the airy giggles as they filled the once calm atmosphere. 

“Petey!” Morgan screamed, plopping down on her older brothers stomach, “what are you doing out here all by yourself?” Peter held Morgan closer, running his hands through her hair much like Mr. Stark did, knowing that if he continued his ministrations long enough she’d finally go down for her nap. 

“I’m relaxing Morguna; you should try it sometime.” He whispered, catching a glimpse of her nose as it scrunched up in confusion. 

“It doesn’t sound very fun.” 

“Oh it’s very fun if you know how to do it right.” He flipped the girl off his stomach, cushioning her head on his outstretched arm so that she could look up at the sky. “Look at the clouds and tell me what you see.” He turned his head so he could watch her expression turn from confused to exasperated in seconds. 

“I see clouds Peter.” The older boy rolled his eyes, turning back to the sky and letting his imagination take over. 

“Really? Cause I see an elephant drinking from a water hole.” He pointed to the white fluffy blob directly above them, titling the girls head so that she was bent at the same angle he was. She squinted and squirmed, scrutinizing the shape before smiling when she finally formed a semblance of what he did. 

“I guess it kinda does look like an elephant.” 

“What else do you see?” He prompted. Morgan thought for a moment, glancing at each shape before making her selection. Even at the ripe age of six, she was so calculating and observant; just like her father. 

“That one looks like one of daddy's cars that he never lets me play with.” The girl said as she pointed to a cloud on the far right of them, and yeah the long skinny shape kinda took the form of a sleek sports car, so Peter gave her a congratulatory pat on the arm, seeing as he could reach her head. 

They spent the rest of the morning gazing at clouds, calling out shapes and figures, going as far as coming up with short stories about each floating mass. They would have stayed out longer, but Peter’s stomach let out a loud grumble, signaling that it was almost time for lunch. 

They made their way back to the cabin hand and hand, Peter swinging the girl up into the air every few steps to get her to laugh. By the time they reached the sliding glass doors of the cabins back entrance, Morgan was red in the face from giggling so much. 

The pair made their way into the living room, quickly locating the head Stark along with the rest of The Avengers as they lounged on couches and and drunk from chilled glasses of sweet tea and beer. 

“And where have you two been for the last three hours, hum? Getting into trouble, no doubt, with how quiet it’s been around here.” Tony stood up, gathering his daughter into one bent arm before slinging his arm over the teens shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to the kids temple. 

“We were watching the clouds Daddy! We were seeing what kind of shapes they could make.” Morgan went off on a tangent, naming each and every shape they had listed, and even going as far as to retell the stories that she had come up with. Tony looked up at the teen quickly when Morgan was distracted, mouthing so she wouldn’t hear. 

‘For three hours?” Peter nodded, proud of himself for getting the hyperactive child to sit for so long in one place. Tony, on the other hand, looked like he had just been handed The Holy Grail, already thinking about the naps he would be able to take while his daughter was busy staring at the sky. 

“That’s great Morguna. Who knows, maybe that can become a fun knew daddy/daughter activity huh? Watching the clouds.” The ‘sleeping’ went unsaid, but the message was clear to the teen and adults in the room, leaving the six year old none-the-wiser.

——

Pepper and May were calling the group in for lunch not long after Morgan finally finished her monologue about the clouds, and everyone found themselves sitting around the dining room table, shoulder to shoulder with little to no elbow room. The table was large, easily fitting the average family and their guests, but it seems that the combined force of the extended Stark family was too great even for the man himself dining area. A quick glance around revealed that no one seemed to mind the snug fit, only letting out amused huffs whenever stray elbows got knocked together. 

Tony stark sat at the head of the table, but not so he could establish dominance like his own father once would, but so he could see every smiling face, and rejoice that each person he held dear was sitting at his table. Pepper was to his right, one arm holding his daughter firmly to her chest, while the other was interlocked with his own, and Peter was to his left. The teen was focused on his food like always, licking his plate clean before even the super soldiers could ask for seconds. At first he looked almost embarrassed at his own appetite, and Tony could only roll his eyes and fill up the kids plate once more, ruffling his curls playfully before tucking back to his own meal. 

‘This’ Tony thought as he glanced around the room, lingering on each face, smiling at each grin, and laughing along even when he couldn’t hear the joke, ‘is how I want to spend the rest of my days.’


End file.
